the perks of being young
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: They say little kids never tell a lie. —SasuSaku.


**dedication: **To SasuSaku Month, Chloe (BITCHFACE STOP HIDING) and Paige.  
**summary: **They say little kids never tell a lie.  
**prompt:** baby sitting  
**notes: **SasuSaku Month is a go. I'm taking a break from Snake Charmer to participate; not counting this one, I have eight more prompts to go through. It'll be fun!

.

.

.

**the perks of being young**

"Would you quit moving, kid?"

That was the seventh time—he was so counting—he died because of her. Sasuke was already twitching violently, lips pressed in annoyance and his mind raking some sort of thing he can get her to do to distract herself and leave him alone. He could practically hear Naruto laughing at his house and they weren't even using the headsets this time.

He sighed, closing his eyes and counting to fifteen—ten just didn't work anymore—to regain his patience and not yell at the monster sitting on his lap. She was too fragile for that and the last thing he wanted was for her to have a tantrum that'd last years and years and probably kill him in the process.

"Stay still okay?" he asked, preparing himself for round eight.

He was gonna do it, this time; he was gonna win. Since when was it fucking hard to have a one on one on fucking Call of Duty? And against _Naruto_ of all people; giant asshole was always second best next to him.

"No."

Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No."

She shifted.

"Setsuna."

"No."

He sighed.

"No!"

"Would you quit it?"

"No!"

She shifted around again, her red hair flying everywhere, and faced him. Her violet eyes were narrowed, glassy—like she was about to cry. Sasuke couldn't have that; if she cried, she'd never stop and then he'd have to take her outside and find her ice cream and cake and candy to shut her up. And the last time that happened Karin got really, really pissy with him. It was all super annoying.

Welp, that only meant his moment was over and he had to turn his PS3 off and he was going to have to succumb to whatever his annoying little niece wanted him to do.

Sasuke set her on the ground, turning everything off after bitching at Naruto that this was not over at all and that a rematch had to be taken place later that day when Setsuna was gone. He sighed, puffing his cheeks up with air before letting it all out, slowly, his hand running through his messy hair.

"Alright, y'monster," he drawled, walking over towards her. "What do you want to do?"

She was in the toy space in the corner of his apartment's living room. He didn't exactly know when it happened, but at some point when Setsuna turned one and Sasuke was forced to babysit her more and more, her toys kept coming along with her and not leaving. It got to the point where he had to fix the place up and give her a Kiddy Corner.

It ruined his whole bachelor vibe-thing going on.

"Movie," she drawled, lips coated with drool as she went through the trunk where all her Disney DVDs were stashed.

For a two year, Setsuna was pretty advanced; walked and ran, not without falling a few times of course, and she was capable of holding a conversation. His mother said that he, Itachi and Karin were a lot like that, too. And his father had puffed his chest out, saying it was an Uchiha thing.

Sasuke believed him, of course.

He sighed, crouching down next to her and peering into the chest. "Which one?"

Setsuna didn't reply, too busy taking out all her DVDs and throwing them over her shoulder after giving them a brief observation.

Sasuke didn't even _know_ when he became immune to Disney; when he and Karin were younger, he used to _hate_ the damn things but now, with Setsuna, he kind of just sat through them, staring at the screen with horrified expressions and not exactly understanding why they broke into song every five minutes. It was like he just _gave in._

"This one," she said, in a soft drawl, picking up a DVD, staring at it for a minute and then handing it to him.

He looked at the cover, almost twitching because he swore they'd seen Aladdin at least seven million times. It was a true wonder how the disc was still even working.

"Okay," he sighed, standing back up to his full height and offering her his hand. She took a hold of his pinky and ring finger and he led them back towards the couch.

Setsuna crawled onto the couch while Sasuke slid the disc into the DVD player and grabbed the remotes. He walked over, sitting down next to him and not even flinching as she quickly moved to curl up at his side, her hair tickling his bare forearm. Sasuke already knew this movie by memory; knew the lines they were gonna say, the same stupid chase that happened, the stupid googly eyes they made at each other, the same obsession that the villain held—everything.

He was considering just taking a nap while the movie played.

But the last time he did that, and Setsuna found him sleeping, he had to deal with a tantrum.

And Sasuke _really_ didn't want to deal with Setsuna's tantrums.

"Sassy?"

He sighed, seriously abhorring that fucking nickname she'd given him.

"Yeah?"

"M'hun'ry."

Spoke exactly like that asshole of a dad that she had. Sasuke took this as his queue to stand up and try to find something quick to fix up for her. He _did_ still have the microwavable mac-and-cheese he bought the last time he went grocery shopping for booze and junk food. He paused, trying to remember if Setsuna even liked mac-and-cheese. And then shrugged, grabbing the little tub and filling it up with water, to the line; she was getting mac-and-cheese… And peeled green apples because those were good.

In the end, the one that fell asleep during the movie had been Setsuna; she'd curled up to his side after eating her meal, resting her head against his ribs and dozed off. Had Sasuke noticed sooner, he would have cut the movie short and looked for something more productive to do.

He picked her up and off the couch, making sure not to juggle her too much so she wouldn't wake up in his attempts to move her to his bedroom. But who was he kidding? She had Suigetsu's blood and most definitely inherited his laziness; waking up was out of the question.

The doorbell rang just as he stepped out of his room, leaving the door half-opened in case Setsuna woke up moody and began to cry. Glowering, he hurried towards the door so the bell wouldn't ring again, yanking it open and looming over… Haruno Sakura.

He looked down at her, his expression growing blank.

"Hi," she smiled, green eyes practically glowing against the violet of her eyeliner.

"Hello," he drawled, leaning against his doorframe.

Here's the thing about Haruno Sakura; she was elfin-like, short pink hair and big gold-green eyes with sunshine smiles. She had the smarts, the sarcasm and the temper to keep him on his toes and on the small moments, away from their friends, when they sneaked kisses, he felt as if he was being skinned alive in all the good ways. Masochism at its finest; soft thin lips against his, seafoam-green nails scratching at his shoulders, firm legs wrapped around his waist.

Here's the thing about why Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke shouldn't be left alone without any company to distract them: because they breathe each other in, intoxicating and addictive. They get high on the possibilities that they aren't ready to head into and when she yanks at his shirt or he pulls her by the wrist until their lips crush against each other, they forget there's a world out there and that they're supposed to be a part of it.

"Karin's supposed to come," he commented, letting her step into his apartment, his eyes devouring her every move as she walked passed him.

"She got busy," she replied, dropping her knapsack on the ground next to her feet as she sat at the edge of the couch. "Where's Sunset?"

Sasuke would never understand that nickname.

"Sleeping."

He sat on the other edge of the couch, his eyes on her—predator to its prey. He can feel his chest rumble, his Adam's apple twitching with each hard swallow he took. She turned towards him, tucking the ends of her overgrown fringe behind her ears, running her nimble fingers through her shoulder-length hair.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"You haven't been looking hard enough."

She laughed, softly, shaking her head and looking away.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Sakura turned towards him, tip of her tongue poking out as she licked her lower lip. "Tea would be nice."

"All I have is chamomile," Sasuke said as he stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, Sakura a few steps behind.

"I like chamomile," she replied back, sliding onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

It went quiet, again, as Sasuke put the kettle on the stove, leaning against the counters with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Their eyes locked and it became a battle of who would look away first; the worst part was that they were both stubborn and sore losers. And that was one of the things that attracted him to Sakura—this inability to give up so easily.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile laced in her words.

He hadn't even noticed when he moved closer, when he placed a hand on other side of her body—caging her in place.

Their eyes never break away from their staring contest.

"Hi," she whispered.

Sasuke snorted, leaning forwards and kissing her—soft, because they always start off soft. It's like getting rejuvenated, like taking a slow bite of the apple of temptation because you've been craving it, thrown in your face, teasing and you've finally gotten it. She pulls him closer, arms snaked around his neck, legs around his hips and it slowly gets more fervent.

Teeth, tip of the tongue, a suck.

They should just make it official, he thought as he pulled away, breathing hard. They should just make it fucking official.

But all the shit he's talked about Suigetsu; the entire year and nine months he's gone without talking to him, since he knocked his sister up… And to start dating Karin's best friend?

Hypocrite, that's what he was.

"Stupid," she whispered, pulling him back and kissing him like it meant something.

It did—it meant a lot.

"Uh… Oh…!"

They pulled away, quickly, turning towards the entrance of the kitchen and watching as Setsuna stood there, dress rumpled and hair tangled and messy from her nap and covering her mouth with her hands in the universal pose of shock. Sasuke blinked his eyes while Sakura hid her face against his shoulder.

"Setsuna," he drawled, slowly.

"Kissy-kissy, _ewwww_," Setsuna laughed, clapping her hands and running out of the room.

"She's going to tell _everyone_," Sakura moaned against his shoulder.

They should just make it official, Sasuke sighed to himself.


End file.
